chopsticks
by oikawaa
Summary: geez, what is just her or was everyone at the sushi bar staring at her? –modern day au, zeki. two shot.
1. chopsticks are complex okay

**Summary:** geez, what is just her or was everyone at the sushi bar staring at her? –modern day au, zeki. two shot.

 **Series:** Vampire Knight

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

 **Pairing:** Zero x Yuki

 **Note:** I don't own Vampire Knight, nor any of the characters.

* * *

With all honesty, Yuki had no idea what she was doing.

She was bitting her lip in concentration, her brows were knitted together as her hands shakily lifted up the chop sticks with a pathetic amount of rice between the two sticks. That was still better than the numerous other times she had tried and barely picked up two or three pieces of rice. She could feel her cheeks heat up with embarrassment— geez, what is juts her or was everyone at the sushi bar staring at her?

Of course, one stare got her attention.

Well, more like glare, not stare.

Sharp eyes seemed to be piercing right through her back. She could have sworn that whoever the person glaring at her was, had cast some sort of spell that made her freeze on the spot. She was too focused on attempting (and failing) at picking up rice that she hadn't even noticed that someone was behind her.

"That's not how you use chopsticks." Was all he said.

But she replied with, "Oh, really? I didn't know that. Thank you for telling me."

She turned around slowly, dropping the chopsticks on the plate, and turned to face the man who had talked to her. She was shocked by what she saw. He had lavender eyes, eyes that would look absolutely beautiful if they weren't fiercely glared in her direction. His hair was somewhat spikey and silver, short in length. He also had a strange tattoo on his neck.

He squinted his eyes a bit, his lips pushing together in thought before he turned his sharp glare beside her. She tilted her head curiously before they widened.

He quickly moved to the side and sat on the seat beside her.

This boy, this rude, rude, rude (did she mention he was rude?) boy who had just insulted her, was now sitting beside her. And— hey? Was he picking up her chopsticks?

"Hey! What are you doing with my chopsticks?" He just grunted and nodded towards his hand, the one with the chopsticks in them, and bit his lip.

"Just watch." He reached out and placed the chopsticks in the bowel of rice, the sticks spread out from each other. Only now did she realise. He was showing her how to use them. She was shocked, honestly. But she couldn't help but smile, just a little bit. Wasn't like she was flattered or anything.

He moved his fingers, and Yuki watched closely as she watched. He was really going to do it. Pick up those damned little bits of rice she couldn't. He was—

He didn't do it.

Hell, he didn't even get _one_ bit of rice.

She just blinked. And blinked. And blinked.

He tried again, and this time was more successful. He got two pieces of rice with the chopsticks. So he tried again. Only one bit this time. Again. Three pieces. Another try. No pieces. She heard him growl deep in his throat, obviously not happy with his result. Especially not happy when he heard Yuki beside him giggle.

"Wow, you're so good at this!" And then she just laughed. She didn't even care that she was mocking him. He had come here to show her how to use chop sticks and he didn't even know how to use them properly. Hah!

He grumbled. "It's harder than it looks…"

She, however, did nod in agreement. It was harder than it looked.

"Okay, so maybe this will—" The chopsticks fell in the bowel before he even got them in the bowel. But that didn't stop him. He tried again, again, and again. But to no avail, he didn't pick up enough rice.

Yuki was pretty sure she had never laughed so hard in her life. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much, her mascara was smudged at the sides from her tears of laughter, and her stomach ached from all the laughing. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She had given it a few tries as well, and had failed. She didn't want to stop, but she got a message from her brother saying that their parents were worried. She ended up just asking for a fork and shoved the box of extra rice in her bag.

She stood up and glanced down at the silver haired boy. She wasn't going to lie, he looked cute while pouting.

"What's your name?"

He didn't respond for a while, but when he did, she was impressed. "Zero."

It was the coolest name _ever._

"I'm Yuki Kuran, it's nice to meet you." He grunted, but shook her hand when she presented it to him. She hummed a bit, staring at his uneaten, and now probably cold, lemon chicken. She felt a bit bad. But oh well. "I'm sorry about your meal. I'll buy you some more another time…?"

He just grunted, in which she just rolled her eyes at.

"All right, Zero. How about this," She grabbed her bag and peeked inside, her hand ruffling inside until she made a small 'ah!' and pulled out a pen. She grabbed his hand and scribbled on it. Not until she was finished and did he realise she wrote her number on his hand, _Yuki Kuran_ , written about it. She gave him a small grin. "Let's meet up again and master our rice-picking-up skills, okay? Okay. Bye!" She hadn't even given him time to say anything. It wasn't until Yuki ran out and her giddy smile dropped did she realise what she had just done.

She had just asked a boy out on a date.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

reposted tbh cause my html's messed up on the last one.

lmao i love these two so much and i saw this au on tumblr and i just. i had to write about it. it suited them so much. plus, the vampire knight fandom seems a bit dead so i wanted to add some zeki to it. i also decided to take this a two shot because whythefucknot.

review/favourite/follow!


	2. author's note!

i'm sorry, but this isn't an update!

* * *

my laptop's motherboard is screwed, and so i'm stuck with my school laptop since it's not even worth fixing my laptop. my updates will be slow for a while. i have lost pretty much lost all of my documents so i'll have to re-write them from scratch and just copy. really. i'm sorry. i'm writing the next chapter for alteration and a new au at the moment, so expect some stories to be updated and posted soon.


End file.
